1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a corrected image generating apparatus for generating a corrected image by correcting a deflection due to vibration of a camera in a raw image obtained from the camera which obtains plural frames of raw images by scanning an object field of vision repeatedly using a one-dimensional image pickup device in which plural light receiving sensors are arranged one-dimensionally in a scanning direction intersecting the arrangement direction of plural light receiving sensors composing the one-dimensional image pickup device, and a corrected image generating program storage medium storing a corrected image generating program which actuates a computer as such a corrected image generating apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a conventional system for photographing the ground in clear image using an infrared ray camera from, for example, an airplane, helicopter or the like, plural frames of images are taken in succession by scanning the object field of vision repeatedly by means of such a one-dimensional image pickup device.
When the ground is photographed from the airplane, helicopter or the like using such kind of an infrared ray camera, that infrared ray camera is vibrated due to vibration of the airplane or helicopter so that deflection occurs in the same screen in an interval of scanning because a two-dimensional image is obtained by scanning with the one-dimensional image pickup device. This deflection is different from that obtained in the two-dimensional image obtained by an ordinary camera employing ordinary two-dimensional CCD image pickup devices. This deflection cannot be corrected according to a deflection correction method for the two-dimensional image obtained from such an ordinary camera.
For the reason, conventionally, the infrared ray camera is provided with a damper mechanism for suppressing the vibration thereof.
However, when such a damper mechanism is mounted, the apparatus is enlarged and therefore, an airplane or helicopter capable of being provided with this infrared ray camera is limited to specific types. When such photographing is carried out on an airplane or helicopter incapable of being provided with the damper mechanism, a monitor person gets tired of monitoring due to a deflection of images so that he cannot bear long-time monitoring.